


[Art] Through a Glass Darkly

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Superbat Big Bang 2019, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: Art forThrough a Glass Darklyby susiecarter for the 2019 Superbat Big Bang.





	[Art] Through a Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through a Glass Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395793) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



  


_He dreamed again._

_It was_ the _dream, of course. What else would it be?_

Knightmareverse! Drama! Tarot loves dramatic symbolism, so from the get-go I wanted to explore some of the topics that come up in Susie's fic with tarot art. When I brought this idea up and wondered if she might associate any characters with any particular cards, she mentioned Bruce & Nine of Swords (nightmares & anxiety!)... which happens to be my favourite card, so I clung onto that idea and didn't let go. In the end, I decided to pair it with Clark as Judgement to further the nightmare concept, and also to incorporate Clark into the image :'D

More cards in this 'deck' are hopefully on the way during Amnesty Week!

**Author's Note:**

> A MILLION ZILLION thank-yous to Susie for being such a kind and patient collaborator, and for writing a truly epic fic WHICH WILL IMMEDIATELY BE GOING ONTO MY LIST OF FAVOURITES. It's a fantastic story about not only Bruce and Clark, but also the Justice League ensemble (Diana ;o;), and a really great cast of original characters. :'D It will put actual tears in your eyes in the bestest way, I guarantee it. Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395793/chapters/46155535)!
> 
> Thanks also to Santheum for being an awesome art buddy and for being excited about tarot with me! :D Go check out her art of Bruce as the Hanged Man [here](https://santheum.tumblr.com/post/186332183595/are-you-ready-for-some-knightmare-verse-through)! IT IS UTTERLY GORGEOUS.
> 
> I couldn't have been more overjoyed to be paired with such a wonderful and talented team.
> 
> Shout-out to the event mods as well for being SUPER SUPER AMAZING ALWAYS. <3


End file.
